Foxy x reader: a new beginning
by Foxy the adorable pirate fox
Summary: Hello every one this is Foxy The Adorable Pirate Fox and this is Foxy x Reader. no this fan fiction does not involve smut, as far as it goes is hugs and passionate kisses :3 3 anyway i hope you enjoy and i will try to update as much as possible
1. Night one: a new beginning

Foxy x Reader

You walk into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with a smile on your face. You have been trying to get this job since you were a kid. It seemed a bit weird that the manager of the pizzeria gave you the job just like that, but you decided to shrug that off. As you walk in your boss greets you with a weary smile and a handshake.

"I'll be off I guess" he says smiling nervously. "Em, okay bye!" You say locking the door behind him. You skip off excitedly, giggling a bit. As you sit in your office you hear the phone ring. "hmm… who could that be?" you ask yourself picking up the phone. "hello? Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?" "hey it's the boss, i wanted to leave a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night, now the animals are left in some free roaming mode at night, so… if they see you after hours they may not see you as a human, they may see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's suit, and since that's against the rules here at Freddy's Fazbear's they might try to forcefully stuff you into an animatronic suit… now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't full of metal cross beams and wires, so you can see how that would cause severe uncomfort…. and death, well good luck (y/n), and uh, goodnight."

You shudder at the thought so you decide to forget about the phone call. "Bonnie, Chica, nor Freddy would never hurt me… none of them would… especially not Foxy. They promised when I was a kid that we would be friends forever when i was 13... and i promised I'd never let them down, which is why i chose to work here!" you say triumphantly putting your fist on your heart. You check the camera's on your tablet Bonnie and Chica aren't on stage anymore. you find Bonnie in the supply closet, and you find Chika in the restrooms. Freddy is still on stage. Curiosity takes you over and you take a peek at Pirates Cove, where you used to play and sit in Foxy's lap while eating pizza. Foxy was the one you mostly wanted to see. Foxy was peeking out of his curtain and you could see his familiar glowing yellow eyes. You smile. you check your other cams, Chika is still in the restrooms, but Bonnie is nowhere to be found. You hear something move in the hall. you turn your door light on and Bonnie is staring at you. He grins. "(y/n), i-it's y-you!" He says grinning wider.

"yes Bonnie it's me, (y/n)" you reply happily. "I simply must tell the others, now listen i want you to keep your doors shut till I've told everyone you are who you are." he says smiling brighter. "understood" you say nodding then shutting the doors when he is gone. A few minutes later there is a knock on my west hall door. You turn on the light to reveal everyone standing there. You understand Bonnie's voice enough to get "it's okay they know who you are now let us in" You nod excitedly and open the doors. They all walk in. the last one in was a blushing, shy, grinning Foxy. You also see a new animatronic that looked similar to Foxy but he was more furry and didn't have an eye patch or hook but he did have two scrolls attached to his belt. the new one speaks "Oi Mate, I'm Cyote (Cee-oh-tee), I'm Foxy's younger brother. "N-nice to meet you i say shyly. "A-ahoy little matey, how ye b-been? He Foxy asks. "good, but now, better than ever.

End of chapter one

OC: Cyote owned by me

Hey guys its me FTAPF (foxy the adorable pirate fox)

I'll update as soon as i can catch ye later!

~ftapf


	2. Night two: Foxy and me

Night two

You come in at about 11:00 and I (Cyote) greet you. "hey there ol chump, foxy is in pirate cove, he he's been ranting on about you all day, go on and see him, have fun mate!" I say smiling brightly as I walk off. "Thanks for the information.!" you reply. "Anytime you need updates or information I'm here for ya mate!" I say then walking off to find Freddy. You smile and dash off to Pirates Cove. You open the curtain and call for Foxy. You find him in the corner facing the wall. Foxy looks at you and smiles shyly. "oh uhm, Ahoy there matey, ye be here!" he says laughing nervously. "Foxy are you alright, you seem a bit… off today." you reply with concern. "oh I'm f-fine I just be excited that ye be here, em thats all, eh heh he…" he says even more nervous. You walk to him and give him a very warm hug. The old pirate fox blushes a cherry red, surprised, he hugs back smiling. you let go but Foxy doesn't. so you hug back again smiling. you think to yourself "this fox really needs some love, poor thing…" Foxy lets go and so do you.

"thank ye matey, i really needed that ye know…" he says blushing again. "yes I know which is why when you didn't let go when I did the first time, I hugged back, you're a good fox Foxy" you reply smiling. you look at your IPhone and it's 4:00 am. "well we have two hours together, Foxy. What do you wanna do?" You ask. "oh, well umm, uhhhh." The fox stutters as if he didn't want to say. "Foxy I have a surprise for you." you say sweetly. "oh, really? what could it be?" he replys excitedly. "close your eyes" you reply back. "oh okay" says the fox clenching his eyes shut. You lean in and press your lips gently against his. The fox blushes knowing exactly what was happening, so he kept his eyes shut and so did you. I peek into the curtains of the Cove. "Oi, Foxy are ya hung-" /I stop abruptly and smile backing out of the curtains. I think to myself "i knew that was gonna happen, and I won't tell a soul neither." I smile once more and walk off back to your office which is where I'd been hanging out. You and Foxy part and stare into each others eyes.

"well, that be the best surprise anyone has ever given me." he says blushing. You return a blush and giggle a bit."I bet" you reply smirking a bit. Your alarm goes off on your phone but it's only 5:00 am, you then realize your phone has an alarm for every hour that passes from 12'00 am to 6:00 am. "D-do ye have to go?" foxy asks whimpering. "Nope it's only five my phone just has an alarm for every hour that passes from 12 to 6 am." you reply comforting the fox. Foxy smiles in relief "okay then what do ye want to do next?" he asks enthusiastically. "I dunno, we could go grab a bite to eat." yo suggested. "oh wait you're an animatroni-" foxy cuts you off "-sounds great to me I can eat even though I'm robotic ye know." he replies smiling nervously. "oh okay, then pizza it is" you reply back. you both walk to the kitchen to find the rest of the Family already eating pizza. "oi mates! want somethin to eat?" I ask grinning. "yes that'd be great Cyote" Foxy replies. "How bout you, (y/n)? want any pizza mate?" I ask you. you nod hungrily

"Comin' right up. " I reply starting up the pizza oven once more. you and foxy sit next to each other as Freddy sits at one end Bonnie sits on the other and Chika sits on the opposite side of you and Foxy with another animatronic. "who's that?" I ask Foxy gesturing towards the animatronic next to Chika . "that be nyan cat." Foxy replies. then you notice the nyan cat badge the cat animatronic had on his left torso. "ahight mates, pizza is served!" I say laying out three large pizzas on the dining table. you and everyone including me started to chow down on pepperoni, extra cheese, and bacon pizza. "phenomenal pizza as always Cyote!" complemented Nyan Cat.

"why thank you kitkat" i say blushing as i sit down next to her. foxy whispers in my ear "ye do realize they have a thing goin' on right matey?" "yeah it wasn't hard to tell." you whisper back blushing. "whatcha whisperin about over there mates?" I ask suspiciously. "oh nothing!" you reply blushing darker. your alarm on your phone goes off. "well i have to go guys." You, Foxy, me, and Nyan Cat walk to the entrance. you peck Foxy on the cheek and skip to your Corvette. you drive off and all the animatronics get back in place. as you drive home you smile and look forward to 12 am


	3. Night three: what a wonderful surprise

Night 3

You walk into the pizzeria and are once again greeted by me "Ello, mate, hey listen, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask "sure" you reply. I walk with you to your office. I shut the doors. "look mate, I know about you and my older brothers relationship." I say seriously. "ok, so is that all?" you ask innocently. "No, it's about keeping the relationship going, I don't want you to ever hurt him, physically, or mentally, I don't want him to be more lonely than he's already been, can you keep this relationship forever? That's the only favor I ask. I say looking into your eyes. You nod and promise Foxy's concerned brother that you will try your very best to keep this relationship life long. "Ahight mate, you can go see him now. He's at the cove as always" I say opening the run to go see him. "Ahoy (y/n)!" Foxy greets you. "Hey foxy!" you say nearly knocking him over with a powerful hug. "woah there matey! easy, ha ha ha ha!" he says keeping his balance. "happy to see me I would imagine" he says raising an eyebrow. "of course silly!" you reply cheerfully giving him a kiss. The fox isn't surprised this time so he wraps his arms around you as you do the same to him.

after a few minutes you have a vision of Freddy's face… but it was gold… and Freddy is brown. you fall over and Foxy rushes over to help you up "what did you see (y/n)?! he asks frantically. "I saw a golden Freddy Fazbear." you say getting dizzy. "oh no\... no no no no no no!" the fox shouts "NO NO NO NO!" he says panicking. "we need to hide now!" he yells looking around the room. "why Foxy?" You reply dizzily. "because whenever a night guard gets a vision of a golden freddy… Golden Freddy himself starts to mind control the other animatronics. the only one he can't control is me… because he gave up on me… which means… "you may have to fight Cyote and Nyan Cat." you finish for him. Foxy nods frowning. "No you don't" says a familiar voice with an Australian accent. Me and Nyan Cat walk out of the shadows smiling. "we found out a way to stay unhypnotized." says Nyan Cat. "Cyote? Nyan ca- Nyan Cat cuts you off "my name isn't nyan cat, It's Tigress." he says. I toss one of my scrolls at him and it opens and what happens next is unbelievable. the scroll wraps around Tigress and mummified her and starts glowing. when the scroll reappears in my hand Tigress was a extremely realistic human white tiger. I repeat the process with Foxy and myself.

we are now all realistic animals. Me a human coyote, Tigress a human white tiger and Foxy a human fox. "y-you guys are alive." you manage to stutter out. i take out a pocket knife and make a small incision in my palm and real red blood drips from it. "thas right mate. we're all real furries in magical animatronic disguises. And if Tigress was actually nyan cat I wouldn't even come close to going into a relationship with her." I explain Tigress jumping and sitting on my shoulder.

"this just keeps getting better and better" you think in your head. "so if Foxy is mortal and so am i we can die together instead of me dying and leaving him alone.. yes!" you think to yourself again. you dart forward and kiss foxy. The fox is surprised once again but still kisses back.

"come child" says Tigress. "we must prepare for our battle with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chika.

*and that's it for chapter 3 guys don't worry it gets better and this will be longer than five chapters it'll be like a book when I'm done. Follow and favorite pleez! :3 ~ftapf*


	4. Night three: continued fight

Night 3: Continued

you think to yourself "Cyote is taking this very well, as was Tigress and Foxy. but I'm scared as ####" you shudder and follow the other three. now listen closely mates, what we need to do is to take the others out of their animatronic disguises, now I know it souns easy enough, but it's really not. they are very agile and quick like us but they are more resistance due to their suits." I say trying to stay calm as possible. Tigress notices my straining. Tigress gives me a hug. I have a miniature breakdown and hug back. You look at me concerned and then look at Foxy. He opens his arms, you smile and hug him tightly. the two couples sit there and hug for a moment but then they all let go and continue towards your office. When we get there we shut both doors and start looking at the cameras. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chika were discussing something in the dining area. "Ahight mates… Les go get em'." I say grabbing my scrolls.

We run to the dining area and Chika screams with delight "lets eat!" My eyes widen as they all charge at us. "sorry if ah hurt cha mates." I whisper to myself and look at you. "take covah, human…" I say concerned for your safety. "But I want to help! Foxy will keep me safe! raight Foxy?!" you say stubbornly. "of course, matey!" he yells triumphantly. "well there is only one way." I say kicking chika square in the face so she is knocked back to the stage. I throw my scrolls at you and they mummify you. you start to feel weird as the scrolls glow "was ya favorite animal mate?" you hear me ask you through the scrolls. "uhm (animal of your choice)" you reply. when the scrolls are back in my hands you are a human (animal of your choice). "woah~" you say truly amazed. I toss you a (weapon of your choice). you tackle hug me "thank you! thank you! thank you!" you yell excitedly. "you're welcome mate, but this isn't the time, you can thank meh latah."

I say slightly hugging back. we get up. "party time!" yells freddy charging at you. you put your new body and weapon to good use to angelically throw him onto a table. "this is amazing!" you yell in your head. me and Foxy are back to back. we smile at each other as the three hypnotized animatronics surround us. me and Foxy lock arms. Foxy lifts me up and starts spinning and i start kicking the three in the face every time I'm spun towards them. "ya know they are a very good team" Tigress says to you. "Well they are brothers after all" you reply smiling. foxy now only has one of my arms he spins faster and then throws me at Bonnie. But We were to slow. Bonnie catches my leg and smashes me onto a table throwing my scrolls away from me. Bonnie grabs hold of my tail and squeezes really hard. I scream in pain as searing pain goes up my spine. That was on the dark side of being a furry… your tail was a very tender spot, so if anyone squeezes it to hard, it basically disables your body and puts you in unbearable pain. "Cyote!" screamed Foxy and Tigress in unison. Bonnie squeezes harder on my tail and i scream again. "hold on Cyote I'm comin'!" you yelled throwing your weapon at Bonnie. your weapon knocks Bonnie out. I have just enough strength to crawl over to my scrolls and throw them at Bonnie, transforming him back into a human bunny. I then go unconscious.

Tigress rushes over and picks me up and runs off. that left you, Foxy, and Bonnie to deal with Chika and Freddy.


	5. Night three: Chika's transformation

Night three: After Bonnie's transformation

Bonnie rubs his head "oh, uh~ w-what happened." Bonnie says dizzily. Bonnie recovers his memory. "oh (y/n) I'm terribly sor-" you cut him off "-no need to say sorry it wasn't your fault Bonnie, and right now we have bigger problems to take care of right now." you say pointing at the murderous state Chika and Freddy were in. "oh, yes right." he replies taking two twin pistols. "holy #### Bonnie, you have guns" you say surprised "of course i prefer things with bullets more than blades." he says flatly. Freddy charges Bonnie. Bonnie grins and brings out his guns, he then twirls them a few times,after that he shoots Freddy in the arms each with one pistol.. Freddy flies backwards and smashes into a table. "my boss is gonna kill me" you think to yourself.

meanwhile in (y/n)'s office:

Tigress looks me over. I'm currently still knocked out. "Come on Cyote, wake up" Tigress said quietly. Tigress had noticed that Bonnie had fractured my tailbone (in the middle of my tail were he grabbed it) and bruised my back severely. I slowly open my eyes and gasp in a breath then shortly after yipping do to the pain that it had caused my back. "woah Cyote take it easy" said Tigress jumping at my painful yip. "b-but I have to help F-foxy and the others." I say pained. "you can't do anything in the state you're in Cyote" Tigress exclaimed. "I can do it Tigress just let me go" i say crawling towards the door button. Tigress stops me and puts me back on the desk but then starts bandaging my tail. "if you want to help at least let me help you out" Tigress says smirking. I wince as he touches tender parts of my tail. once he accidentally hits the broken part and i have to grit my teeth extremely hard to keep from screaming. "oh ####! sorry! sorry! sorry!" Tigress blurts. when I'm done being bandaged up Tigress and I run to the dining area

back with you Bonnie and foxy:

"Yargh me mateys get em real good!" Foxy yells roundhousing Chika in the face angrily. he was still pissed that Cyote got hurt and it had been about an hour after it happening.

Foxy gets thrown against the wall and knocked out and the same happened to Bonnie. You saw Chika's sharp metal wing come at you. "####! I'm gonna get impaled!" You scream. you prepare yourself but then you hear a loud clang. you open your eyes to see me standing in front of you. at first you think i took the blow and you panic, but then you realize my scrolls had changed to solid metal and i had blocked Chika's blow. "Nice to see me mate?" I ask smirking. Chika screams "DIE!" in my face. "uhh~ no thanks." I say shoving her away from me. i throw my scrolls at her and she Transforms to a human duck holding two Shurikens. "wow thanks Cyote. Now all that's left is the hardest one of them all." she says staring over at the stage "freddy…"


End file.
